Resources
Resources are required to purchase buildings, upgrade buildings, train troops, and research upgrades. The main resources are: *Food *Lumber *Metal *Oil *Coins Food is required for purchasing all offensive and defensive units as well as nearly all building upgrades. Food also has the distinction of being the only resource required for Upkeep. Offensive Unit upkeep is a game construct used as a resource sink in many war games. Not only does it cost resource to create your army, but to keep it alive as well. Thankfully only the food resource is used in upkeep, therefore many players choose to have more farms than other resource generating buildings in their cities. Other players combat this need by marching on Farm tiles with their armies, researching food generating upgrades and trading with other Alliance members.''' '''The farm is where you grow food. Upgrading the Farm increases the rate at which you grow food, as well as how much food you can store. Farm capacity and income stack per number of farms you own; for example: 2 farms at level 6 and 4 farms at level 7 = 285,000 capacity / 5,700 hourly income. Lumber Lumber is required for most structures and many research upgrades as well as creating offense/defense units. Lumber Mills harvest lumber for your city. Upgrading the Lumber Mill increases the rate at which you harvest lumber, as well as how much lumber you can store. Lumber Mill capacity and income stack per number of lumber mills you own; for example: 2 lumber mills at level 6 and 4 lumber mills at level 7 = 228,000 capacity / 4,560 hourly income. Metal Metal is required for most structures and many research upgrades as well as creating offense/defense units. Mines generate metal for your base. Upgrading your mines increases the rate at which you generate metal, as well as how much metal you can store. Mine capacity and income stack per number of mines you own; for example: 2 mines at level 6 and 4 mines at level 7 = 171,000 capacity / 3,420 hourly income. Oil Oil is required for most structures and many research upgrades as well as creating offense/defense units. Oil Derricks generate oil for your base. Upgrading your oil derricks increase the rate at which you generate oil, as well as how much oil you can store. Oil capacity and income stack per number of oil derricks you own; for example: 2 oil derricks at level 6 and 4 oil derricks at level 7 = 171,000 capacity / 3,420 hourly income. Coin Coins are required research upgrades conducted at the Research Lab. Coin (Silver) is generated thru Residential Housing. Upgrading your housing increase the rate at which you generate coin, as well as how much coin you can store. Coin capacity and income stack per number of housing units you own; for example: 2 houses at level 6 and 4 houses at level 7 = 171,000 capacity / 3,420 hourly income. Housing levels also boost your training speed associated with the recruiting station for training different troop types.